Calidez
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Cuando lo abrazó se dio cuenta de un detalle antes no habido en él... no recordaba que Leonardo se sintiera tan frío. /Basado en TMNT 2012/ Advertencia: T-CEST, no lemon. ¡Spoliers!


**Una vez me dije: "Si tuviera un shipp T-CEST de Tortugas Ninja, probablemente sería LeoxMikey" Y henos aquí. XDD**

 **Esto probablemente no sea el clásico Yaoi con Lemon hard, pero no me gustaría empezar a adentrarme al fandom fujoshi con algo tan insenso como lo que es el Lemon, así que tengan paciencia con esta humilde servidora suya. :v**

 **Espero que les guste, y si no es su shipp favorito no me culpen. :P**

DISCLAIMER **: TMNT No me pertenece, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird y Nickelodeon.**

ADVERTENCIA AL FANDOM LATINO: **Si no ven los nuevo episodios en inglés les suplico que no lean este fic hasta que termine la cuarta temporada, esto contiene spoliers que tal vez no quieran saber.**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡Que disfruten el show!**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CALIDEZ**

El reflejo del agua se apreciaban en los muros como azulados destellos, ciertas veces oías unos salpicones causados por el riachuelo de la alcantarilla.

Sentado en el borde de la elevada vereda se encontraba el menor de los Hamato, con sus piernas colgando, balanceándolas de un lado a otro para pasar el rato. Gatito Helado le hacía compañía en su clásica lonchera junto a las pizzas congeladas, ronroneando al tacto de su amo quién lo mimaba con suaves masajes en su cabecita.

Suspiró.

Ese lugar tan apartado de su hogar le daba mucha tranquilidad, especialmente cuando se sentía solo.

Ultimamente lo frecuentaba.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de Splinter, al menos en cierta parte.

Ya no lo veían por las mañana desayunando su tasa de té, o meditando profundamente en el dojo, los helados de queso se quedaron sin su consumidor favorito, nadie más les enseñaría ninjutsu.

Pero viéndolo desde el lado bueno, al menos ahora está descansando en paz, su muerte no quedó impune desde el momento en el que Leonardo degolló al Súper Destructor.

Leonardo… ahora él era la nueva cabeza del clan Hamato.

El líder en su totalidad.

A pesar de las semanas transcurridas pensar en ello seguía siendo extraño.

De todos modos, ese nuevo título para el mayor no había significado casi nada para la familia, agradecía que siguiera siendo el mismo Leo que tanto quería, que todos tanto querían. Todos habían madurado, fortaleciendo su lazo fraternal a maneras descomunales, deseando que la paz que reinaba en Nueva York sea duradera. No más problemas, no más villanos hostiles, no más dolor.

Solo una vida tranquila para cuatro adolescentes que en el anonimato arriesgaron sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos para proteger el mundo en el que vivían.

Sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Oye gatito, a este paso tendré más tiempo para pensar en las bromas que le haré a Rafa por pasar solo su San Valentín —Soltó una carcajada por sus ocurrencias.

Gatito Helado solo maulló.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si Rafa se entera de lo que tienes planeado.

La voz lo hizo estremecer, no había sentido aproximarse esa presencia tan peculiar.

Que sin saber le brindaba seguridad.

—¡Leo! —exclamó el menor, sonriendo nervioso. Este se sentó a su lado— Qué sorpresa que pases por aquí, pensé que estarías entrenando.

—Bueno, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas en casa pensé en buscarte —confesó— Solías venir aquí de niño cuando estabas triste —Lo miró expectante— ¿Sucede algo, Mikey?

Esos ojos lo ponían tan nervioso, su hermano siempre se las arreglaba para descubrirlo.

—No estoy triste si es lo que quieres saber —apretó un poco a Gatito Helado contra su plastrón—, solo… algo melancólico, es todo.

—¿Melancólico? ¿Tú?

—Oye, tengo derecho a no ser el bromista todo el tiempo —Sonrió de medio lado—, solo quería estar conmigo mismo un rato y ya. Es mi… estilo de meditación.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué se te dio la melancolía a las 12 de la noche?

 _Touché._

—Bueno… —Dudó.

—Mikey —insistió.

Una mirada de reojo hacia los orbes profundos de su hermano, luego paso hacía el riachuelo, luego hacia los destellos azules del reflejo del agua en los muros para después finalizar en su gatito.

Como si quisiera encontrar una buena excusa mirando a todos lados.

Se vio obligado a suspirar una vez más, serenando su semblante.

Callando un momento.

—Lo extraño —fue todo lo que dijo. Una explicación más que suficiente para Leonardo.

Tenía que ser, apenas pasó casi un mes desde que Sensei partió cumpliendo su deber en la batalla.

Sus hermanos no terminaban de asimilarlo en su totalidad, en especial Miguel Ángel.

Lo miró comprensivo, el niño siempre les hacía acordar de llevarle flores nuevas a la tumba de Splinter cada fin de semana, con la excusa de que no deseaba que su padre se sintiera solo.

Antes de que su hermanito se derrumbe debía ayudar a sostenerlo, no iba a permitir que se cayera.

Acercándose más hacia él lo rodeó en sus brazos, estrujándolo suavemente contra él, Mikey apoyó su mejilla en el nombro de su hermano, no lloraba, solo se centraba en inhalar el fresco aroma del líder.

Era un gran consuelo.

Lo hubiera disfrutado por un pequeño detalle… no recordaba que Leonardo se sintiera tan frío. Otras veces que le había dado un abrazo y recordaba perfectamente la cálida piel de su hermano mayor.

Pero esta vez era diferente, por unos segundos entró en pánico pero con forme las manos del líder sobaban su caparazón se tranquilizó.

Dejando a Gatito Helado a un lado rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo, centrándose solo en ofrecerle todo su calor al joven de bandana azul, apegándose más a él, apoyando su rostro en la unión del cuello con el hombro.

Ese acto sobresaltó un poco al líder, no sabía cómo es que Miguel Ángel lograba ponerlo tan nervioso con sus muestras de afecto. Pero, viendo que estaban solos, no había problema si se dejaba llevar.

Apegó su mejilla en la cabeza del menor.

El niño no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, no de tristeza.

—Mikey… —le susurró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, extrañando un poco al chico— ¿Por qué estás tan frío?

Muy bien, era lógico que no se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

No supo que responder.

Silencio es lo que obtuvo el menor, así que decidió retomar la palabra.

—¿Tú también lo extrañas, verdad? —le preguntó, aun sabiendo que el mayor no iba a responderle— Sé que vamos a superarlo todos juntos, solo… necesitamos tiempo.

Leo no supo desde en qué momento se lo quedó mirando, esos ojos caídos por el cansancio no dejaban de brillar con la inmensidad del cielo, reflejaban armonía. Su piel verde brillante, decorada de manera graciosa con esas pecas acorde a su joven edad, poseían un color especial, mágico, ahora que el reflejo del agua chocaba en él le taba un toque más embriagante.

Inocente.

Deseó abrazarlo por más tiempo, la compañía de su hermanito le estaba ayudando en formas que él jamás imaginó.

—Oye Leo, creo que ya estás entrando en calor —el chico de naranja se separó un poco del líder sin romper el abrazo, con sus brazos apoyados en el plastrón de su hermano— Juraría que estás ardiendo ahora —Admitió con una sonrisa, observando fijamente al de azul cuando este hacía lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento en el que el menor observó un detalle del cual no se había percatado a simple vista, acercándose un poco al rostro de su hermano acarició su mejilla para cerciorarse de no estar alucinando.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Mikey? —Intentó desviar la mirada, el toque de su hermano lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo normal.

—¿Leo tienes fiebre? —soltó sin más— Te veo algo rojo, y tu cara está caliente.

Rápidamente aparto la mano del niño sosteniéndola con fuerza, sin atreverse a verle a los ojos, se sentía muy abochornado a pesar de ser otoño.

—No tengo fiebre.

—Entonces estás sonrojado —abrió los ojos por su descubrimiento, medio queriendo sonreír.

—¡¿Qué?! —Esta vez se dignó a mirarlo, con la incredulidad rodeándolo.

—¡Sí! —Se rio— ¡Leo está sonrojado!

—¡No lo estoy! —replicó, aún más sonrojado— ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

—No son tonterías, Leito, es la verdad —Lo señaló con su otra mano—. No es malo estar sonrojado. Especialmente tú cada vez que piensas en Karai— Volvió a reír.

Esta vez en algo se había equivocado Miguel Ángel, en ningún momento la imagen de la kunoichi había cruzado por su mente.

Se sintió fastidiado de que alguien como Mikey pensara que aún le gustaba la chica, probablemente lo expresó en su faceta porque inmediatamente el niño cerró la boca, preocupándose se haber dicho algo malo.

Lo miró asustado, empezando a balbucear cosas sin sentido, tratando de pensar en algo que arreglara la situación, antes de meter la pata aún más.

—No… no es en Karai en quién pensaba —confesó, agachando la cabeza.

Con una seriedad que no hizo más que alarmar al pequeño quelonio.

—E-entonces… ¿en quién pensabas? —preguntó, esperando aliviar el ambiente con cualquier ocurrencia que tuviera.

Sintió como Leonardo apretaba los puños, pues su mano aún seguía atrapada en la suya, sin intenciones de soltarla.

 _¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta de lo que sentía justo ahora?_

 _¿Y si se asustaba?_

 _¿Y si arruinaba su bella relación fraternal?_

Deseaba tanto arriesgarse.

Lentamente rodeó las pecosas mejillas de Mikey con sus manos, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas teñidas de esa tonalidad carmín que pensándolo bien le quedaban mucho mejor al menor.

Le sonrió de medio lado, pidiendo perdón internamente por lo que iba a hacer.

Sin más apresó los labios del niño con los suyos.

Tenía razón, él era frío a comparación con Mikey. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, degustaba de su sabor como nunca pensó que sería la experiencia de un beso.

Su primer beso.

No era alguien demandante, no se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Él solo deseaba sentir los labios de su hermanito, y ahora que al fin se le cumplió esperaba algo más que el solo hecho de que el menor se quedara quieto.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Mikey le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, temblando, tal vez por los nervios que la experiencia le brindaba.

Todo esto le tomó por sorpresa, solo en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que besaría a Leonardo, jamás pensó que en la realidad sea una descarga eléctrica lo primero que sentiría si esa fantasía se cumplía.

Pero cuánto le gustaba.

Ambos jóvenes eran muy inexpertos en el tema de besar, pero para ser su primera vez lo hacían con una ternura que cualquiera presente juraría que ese era un par de enamorados muy empalagosos.

Agradecían no tener un espectador que pueda criticarlos, exceptuando la presencia de un gatito helado que no hacía más que maullar por ratos mientras sonreía.

Lentamente sobaban sus labios, para después separarse.

Se miraron por unos segundos, unos segundos tan eternos en la burbuja que ambos crearon con su escena.

Mikey estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras sonreía como un bobo enamorado observando a su hermano, quién inmediatamente agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

—Perdón —dijo en voz baja. Se sentía mal, mal porque en todo ese momento no hizo más que disfrutar de la sensación de ese beso tan inocente que le había brindado el menor. Mal porque era a su propio hermano a quién besaba. Mal porque sentía que había abusado de la confianza de Mikey.

Mal porque sin darse cuenta ya se había enamorado de él.

Para su sorpresa, el niño no salió corriendo como había creído, más bien volvió a acurrucarse en su plastrón. Rodeándolo con sus brazos una vez más, sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—No te disculpes —Sin previo aviso se levantó para volver a besar fugazmente a su hermano mayor, regresando a su lugar posteriormente.

No quería separarse de él, nunca más.

Este correspondió el gesto unos segundos después, feliz de poder sentirse correspondido.

Aunque ambos se sentían muy confundidos por este nuevo embrollo de emociones, agradecían el tenerse el uno al otro para poder enfrentar a esta situación.

No sabían cómo se lo tomarían sus hermanos o todos sus amigos y aliados, tampoco estaba dispuestos a decirles algo hasta cerciorarse de que esta extraña relación se consolide más.

Querían estar seguros de que ya no sentían miedo.

—Mikey —lo llamó. Apretando un como más su abrazo.

—¿Sí? —Este sobaba su mejilla en el hombro del mayor.

—Ahora ya no tengo frío. —susurró.

Ah, era una buena forma de empezar.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso, Leo…

 _Ambos compartían la mismo calidez._

 **FIN**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sí, ya sé, probablemente sea lo más empalagoso que hayan leído. :v**

 **Pero si llegaron hasta aquí, pos déjenme felicitarlos. XDDD**

 **No será el único One-Shot LeoxMikey que haga, espero poder hacer muchos más, junto a un fic que estoy planeando con esos dos de protagonistas, claro primero termino Mi Peor Error y luego trabajaré en ese, si no es que se me ocurre otro. :3**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen Review si gustan, me encantaría saber sus comentarios.**

 **Los quiere un chorro (?)**

 **Jamizell**


End file.
